An Unusual Affair
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A series of hundred word drabbles covering the life, love, and misadventures of Toph, Suki, and Sokka post-Unexpected Aftermath. [Tukka, otherwise canon pairings]
1. Chapter 1

Sokka loved his wife. He also loved his mistress. They were both beautiful, spirited, and strong.

Toph Bei Fong, his beautiful bride. Also known as the Blind Bandit, legendary earthbender, and the world's FIRST EVER metalbender. He had come to love the girl, ever since first learning of their engagement.

Then there was Suki, his mistress. Kyoshi Warrior, a leader of women, brave, strong, and proud.

She was also a most passionate lover.

Now, most men with a mistress and a wife would never want the two to meet. But these three had a SPECIAL arrangement.

One word?

_Threesome_.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph did not resent the fact that her marriage to Sokka had been arranged by their parents. Not anymore, at least.

Admittedly, she had been angry when she first learned of it. She had been furious with her mother and father, regardless of any feelings she may have already had for Sokka.

But she came to terms with it.

In some small way, a part of Toph was now even grateful for what they had done. Sokka was her husband, now. He married her out of duty, at first, but now he well and truly loved her.

He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home."

Suki smiled, hearing Toph's voice.

"Is Sokka back?" she asked.

"Not yet, he isn't," Toph answered.

Suki's smile lessened slightly. Then it rekindled.

"But you are," said Suki.

Toph smiled. If she could see, would she have met Suki's gaze?

"So I am," said the young woman.

"You look simply radiant," she said. "It's a pity he isn't back yet."

Toph smirked, and bent off her armor. She shrugged out of her clothes.

"I need a bath."

Suki smiled.

"Want me to join you?"

Toph chuckled.

"That would be nice, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

"You girls are the BEST!" Sokka grinned.

Toph laughed, and struck a cocky pose.

"We are, aren't we?"

Suki smiled, and gave Toph a pat on the shoulder.

"You bet," she said, the wink audible in her tone.

The three of them stood at the base of a small tower, a lighthouse which looked to have been fashioned from pure granite. Its sides were damp with salty sea spray.

A small statue of Sokka stood before the entrance. This was marble.

It was a very flattering likeness.

"This must have been expensive," Sokka murmured.

Toph grinned. "Not at all!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aang and Katara made for a sickeningly sweet couple. They could turn even the most inane daily interactions into an oogie-inducing fluff fest.

Mai and Zuko, in contrast, were less "sweet", more "hot and heavy". They could be inoffensive most of the time, but if one of them got the hankering...

...Yeah.

Sokka had more than once inadvertently walked in on them doing the horizontal tango.

If you believed what they said, Sokka and Toph were nothing like Aang and Katara. Sokka and Suki nothing like Zuko and Mai.

Not that they were the most trustworthy sources.

Or unbiased.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, nothing beats a good cup of tea. Eh, Toph?"

"You've got that right, Snoozles."

"Personally, I think I'm more partial to wine," said Suki.

Toph smirked. "I dunno... You're a pretty grabby drunk, sweetie."

"I think that's why she loves it so much," Sokka laughed, waggling his eyebrows. "It's just an excuse to feel you up, methinks."

Suki winked. "No, that's why _you_ drink."

"I don't think he needs wine for that," said Toph. "He couldn't keep his hands off us if he tried."

Sokka pouted. "I resemble that remark."

Laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Ty Lee. How's it going?" Suki waved to her comrade, a greeting.

Ty Lee beamed. "I'm great, thanks! You?"

"I'm doing fine," she said. "**Toph**, on the other hand..."

"Not good?"

"_Very_ not good." Suki grimaced.

"Well, it is pretty hard the first couple of times." Ty Lee shrugged. "Toph's tough, but not INVINCIBLE."

A beat.

Suki grinned.

Ty Lee giggled.

"Toph's tough," she repeated. "Tough's toph. Toph's toph."

Snort.

"You're drunk."

"Just a little!"

A beat.

"I wish my boobs weren't so big," Ty Lee opined.

Suki said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

"I wish my boobs were bigger."

Suki narrowly avoided choking on her own tongue.

"P-pardon?"

"You heard me." Toph pouted. "I'm jealous of you, Suki."

The Kyoshi Warrior blushed.

Awkward.

"Ahem..." Suki coughed. "How come?"

"Sokka can't keep his hands offa your boobs," said Toph. "They're almost as big as Ty Lee's. And those're HUGE."

"My boobs aren't so big," Suki weakly insisted. "Ty Lee's are bigger."

"Not by much," Toph muttered. "I know you bind them. Of course, so does Sokka."

Suki honestly had no idea what to say to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Later, Suki confronted Toph again.

"You don't have to be jealous of me," she said.

Toph blinked.

"Eh?" she murmured.

"I know you feel insecure about your bust, but you're still young. You have time."

Toph would have stared, if she could see.

"Uh, Suki...?"

"You're only fifteen," Suki continued. "Hardly even a late bloomer." She patted Toph on the shoulder. "Plenty time to blossom."

Toph's face grew visibly pale.

"Your breasts WILL get bigger, Toph. I'm sure of it."

Only then did Suki notice Sokka staring at them. Toph was blushing.

Suki joined her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sokka was a man of many talents. Singing was not one of them.

"_Oh, my darling... Oh, my darling... oh my daaaarling lover girrrrlss...!_"

Toph winced just a little bit.

"He's serenading us _again?_"

Suki nodded.

"Looks like it. He's got a bouquet of flowers and everything."

"I think I'd be flattered if he wasn't completely tone deaf."

"I dunno... it still seems kinda sweet. It's a nice gesture, at least."

"You were the one who made him sleep on the couch."

Wince.

"Maybe we should forgive him..."

Toph nodded.

"_Anything_ to stop that racket."


	11. Chapter 11

"Could you run that by me again?"

The doctor smiled patiently.

"Congratulations," he said. "Your wife is pregnant!"

A beat.

"I'm WHAT?!" Toph screamed.

Sokka looked ready to faint.

"I'm... going to be a father. _I'm going to be a FATHER._"

He started hyperventilating.

"Wow, Katara's gonna have kittens when she hears this," said Suki. "A kid that isn't hers or Aang's."

Sokka was catatonic. He could only nod weakly.

"No, seriously!" Toph yelled. "I'm _WHAT?!_"

"Your parents are going to be thrilled." Suki smiled.

"Congratulations," the doctor repeated. "Now, about your bill..."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a pleasant autumn day. Councilman Sokka and Chief Toph were out on a walk, holding their daughters' hands.

"_On a walk, on a walk, we're walking to the park~_" Toph was singing a cute little song under her breath, smiling wide.

"_On a walk, on a walk, get home before it's dark~_" Lin chirped, beaming as she squeezed her mom's hand.

"_On a walk, on a walk, we're walking down the street~_" Sokka hummed, smiling.

"_On a walk, on a walk... _uh_..._" Suyin frowned in concentration. "...don't eat wotten meat...?"

The family laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Suki? What do you think goes better with this dress?"

Suki eyed Toph thoughtfully. The woman was dressed in a fine gown, all expensive silk.

"Pearls might work," she said. "They'd go well with your eyes."

Toph blushed. The reddening of her alabaster cheeks made Suki's insides do a little flip.

"Really...?" she said slowly, thoughtfully. "With... my eyes...?"

She raised a hand to her face. Her gaze went blankly through the member, not seeing it at all.

"Yes. They're beautiful," Suki said sincerely. "Your eyes are like pearls."

Toph smiled.

"The diamonds of the sea..."


	14. Chapter 14

Toph and Suki embraced their lover. They held him tightly, jealously to their bosoms.

The three of them lay in bed. Toph, Sokka, and Suki. They wore modest nightgowns, nothing very racy.

This embrace was not about sex.

"We missed you."

Suki nuzzled her cheek into the crook of Sokka's neck.

"I missed you girls, too," Sokka replied.

He wrapped his arms around the two.

Around his wife. His mistress.

"Send a letter next time," Toph muttered. She squeezed his wrist, just short of bruising.

"A _letter?_"

Toph blushed.

"...S-Suki can read it."

Sokka chuckled.

"So she can."


	15. Chapter 15

Toph was beautiful in her own way. Not just physically, either.

It was her heart that truly captivated those around her. She was coarse, vulgar, obstinate, and belligerent. Yet she was pure, in a way. Like a rugged diamond, uncut, unpolished.

She was hard, unyielding. Powerful, willful, determined. She settled for nothing less than perfection.

Toph Bei Fong possessed an iron spirit, tempered through hardship and adversity, strengthened by the bonds with her friends and comrades. Tested by fire, anointed in blood.

These were bonds of a rare and exceptional sort. Like herself.

A dirty, glinting diamond in the rough.


	16. Chapter 16

Suki was graceful, beautiful in another way. She was womanly: as fair as a Kyoshi wildflower, and just as hardy.

Femininity was not antithetical to strength. This, she proved time and again.

She was a woman, kind and gentle, soft and fluid, curving and twisting. Like the flow of a cool brook, she was subtle and elegant. Her touch was soothing.

Suki had patience. She was discreet. She was strong. She had resolve.

She was wise. She knew when to strike, and when to wait. This served her well: as a woman, and as a warrior.

_Yamato Nadeshiko_, was Suki.


	17. Chapter 17

Sokka, like his sister, was at once an iconoclast, and a stolid adherent of tradition. He challenged, overturned those beliefs he perceived as foolish, self-destructive, or superstitious. Yet he also believed fervently in duty, that everything had its appointed place in the grand order of things.

He didn't believe in _fate_, necessarily, but he was of the opinion that everything happened for a reason.

Such as his marriage, his engagement to Toph. This helped his tribe, and himself, greatly.

He loved Toph – Suki, too.

The engagement showed him this.

If not for that, he'd never have known...


	18. Chapter 18

Lin Bei Fong was such a sweet little thing. So well behaved and obedient. She was a model student, and a talented bender.

Like her mother, yet unlike.

Lin admired Toph. Admired what her mother had done with the police force. She saw her mom as a hero, a force for justice.

(This notion amused Sokka greatly)

Lin was a good kid, wanted to follow in her mom's footsteps, become a member of the police force – maybe even chief.

She was sweet, gentle, kind... so long as you didn't make her angry.

She had her mother's temper.


	19. Chapter 19

Su Yin was a real hellion as a teenager. Much like her parents, when they were her age, she wasn't one to blindly trust authority.

She was the spitting image of her father, in some ways. So clever, fascinated with mechanical workings, wheels and gears. She had the heart of a scientist, a philosopher's disposition.

She wanted to know how everything worked, wanted to do something great and leave her mark on history.

Su Yin had ambition, and the potential to achieve it. She wanted to change the world.

This, unfortunately, led her into less than reputable company.


	20. Chapter 20

Ai was a bastard.

Not in the sense of being _mean_, mind you – no matter what Bumi or Lin might say. But she was the daughter of a married man, born to someone other than his wife.

...not that the Kyoshi islanders much cared about this. They saw things differently from the mainlanders.

It didn't matter that Sokka wasn't married to Suki. Kyoshi Warriors couldn't get married anyways.

So as far as Ai was concerned, Lin and Su Yin were her sisters. Fellow warriors, you could say.

Sisters stuck together, no matter what.

She taught them that.


End file.
